max_kinnerfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime (Complex)
Introduction The original anime page exists for the purpose of display the horrible things anime is a part of. The goal of the page is to convince anime fans to not like anime. However, while some anime fans who are pushovers may change their mind immediately, some need far more convincing. This page exists as an explanation on a far more technical level, and assumes a greater knowledge of the creation process. Writing Being cliche is not something inherently terrible, but anime shows why cliches are normally seen as an issue. Anime cliches are present across most Japanese media, not just in anime. The most prominent of these involves a villains team that gets slowly taken down one by one. There are hundreds of shows with this premise, and the cliche even extends to. There is little attempt to subvert this cliche. Villains are never defeated two at a time, defeated all at once, or even done in an unusual order. While this is the most clear example of a prominent cliche, it's important to note that there are many others. Most of the other cliches have become inside jokes in the anime community for their prominence. "The power of friendship," is often joked about in anime communities. Again, the problem is not that the cliche is used. Any cliche has become cliche in the first place because it was incredibly effective at one point. Cliches have a negative reputation because they are often used as a means of getting a large reaction without putting in much effort. Taking down a villain team one by one feels empowering, but it isn't difficult to write. Everyone uses the cliche, but they aren't putting any effort into their work, and this is the true problem with cliches in any medium. Anime has so many cliches that individually listing them would be pointless. A good rule of thumb is that saying phrases "Plot armor," out loud unironically is an extremely bad sign. If a show is so awful that even the average uncaring fan can dissect it, then you have a bad show on your hands. Most anime fans recognize the awful writing, but outright refuse to view it as awful writing. Anime is willing to use the lowest tricks it can to tell an awful story, and recognizing that fact is incredibly important. Comedy is the clearest example of a true weakness in Anime writing. There seems to have been a effort from every creator of Anime to make their shows as annoying, cringey, and unfunny as possible. There is not an Anime in existence that has even come close to being funny. There are a handful of good jokes between the hundreds of shows witnessed by the writers of the wiki. There are many reasons for this, but the main issue is the lack of variance between series. One annoying person has a terrible sense of humor, but everyone decides to copy their show because it was successful. Why is the humor bad? The constant screaming. Screaming needs to be saved very specific situations. While extreme reactions are simply part of animation, the problem is that Anime uses this part far too much. When every series uses the same sense of humor as a crutch, the jokes will get old almost immediately. A large reaction only works when there is proper buildup. Instantly reacting to every statement in the same way will always old. When something obnoxious gets old, it's guaranteed to be annoying. Anime relies on screaming, something that requires buildup to be justified. The jokes are build up slightly, but never enough to justify the reactions. The reactions are especially not justified on a frequent basis. Sexualization Being sexy is not a negative trait. There are sexy people in real life. Even choosing to display mostly sexy characters isn't a negative. Sexualization is a step beyond being sexy. Sexualization can genuinely hurt the world building or ironically create more work for the author. Sexualization seems to be a game in most Anime. A game of how many up skirt shots can happen before even the Japanese censors have to put their foot down. There is an argument to be made about the idea of sex being more accepted in Japan. However, having such a strict ban on pornography goes against this idea. Why The Entire Genre? Many would question why the entire genre is to blame, rather than the awful series. The problem is that every series is awful, and the shows are awful because of horrendously elitist philosophy that holds quality back as much as possible. There is a common practice in Japan that involves ignoring other cultures and assuming some sort of false superiority over other nations. This predictably leads to a lack of variation in the content. The same perspective, from the same group of people, from the same background, with the same likes, and the same unwillingness to change. This would have a significant negative effect on all content in the best circumstance. However, anime has shown exactly what can happen if there is a lack of varied thinking. Cliches cross all genres, and ideas that have no place in certain genres will appear. Influence The worst result of anime is its influence. Anime is no longer some form of media that only a few people get teased for enjoying. The media has reached far beyond its borders, and many are trying to recreate the anime they watched. This is extremely bad for any form of media. Anime has taken the cheapest route to success for so long that the cheap tricks have become part of the style.